Find Your Love
by Akatsukilover34
Summary: Harry has a sister. Not just any sister, She's a vampire. Watch as she rescues Harry and meets the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. I'm going to attempt a Harry Potter Twilight Crossover. Pairings will go as followed:….. Read and see. Thanks. Oh and all credit for both stories go to their respective authors.

**Prologue**

**It's funny how most only know my brother. Harry James Potter otherwise known as the-boy-who-lived. Funny right. How a damn 1 year old supposedly defeated the darkest wizard in history. Let me tell you that is very much wrong. Let me introduce myself. My name is Harley Lillian Potter. Older sister to Harry. I was 4 when Moldyshorts attacked. And technically I was marked as his equal. If people payed attention they would have noticed that me and Harry were born on the same day. Just different years. But oh well. Can't do anything about the past really. I was stolen from the house wreckage and everyone thought I died. Well just the people that knew about me. Truth is I was sent to an orphanage and raised there until I was about 7. Then I escaped. I knew what I was and I needed to find a teacher. And what betted teacher than an immortal one. It is said that when a wizard is turned into a vampire they lose their magic. That is the biggest load of horse shit I have ever heard. Truth is only wizards with extremely large cores can keep their magic. Anyways. I trained with the vampire for years. 13 to be exact. I learned how to fight like a vampire and how to cast magic like a vampire. I also found a book on parcel magic which I learned I could do. I'm 21 and I was turned when I was 17 and I'm on my way to my home. It's time for me to go to Hogwarts and kill this son of a bitch once and for all. I'm coming Harry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said before I don't own the two used stories. All credit goes to their respective authors. I only own my Oc's.

**Chapter 1- I'm your Sister!**

***Parseltongue***

**-Thoughts-**

**"Speaking"**

**'Twins Speaking Together'**

**Harley p.o.v**

**When I got to Hogwarts it was chaos. Death Eaters and students everywhere. Then everything changed. Everyone turned their attention towards the middle. What I saw almost made my heart start beating again. An exact carbon copy of my father dueling Voldemort. Shit what the hell is he doing?**

**Regular p.o.v**

**Harley saw the killing curse being aimed at her brother. She ran and gently pushes him out of the way before it could hit him. It hit her instead. Harley shivered but stood tall. Voldemort and everyone else were shocked. Who was this girl that took a direct hit from the KC and still standing?**

"**Well. I would say it's good to see you again Voldemort but that's be a lie." Harley smirked. Harry looked at his look alike. "Now would you please explain to me why you tried to kill my brother again?" Voldemort smiled.**

"**If it isn't little Harley Potter. Come to die at last?" Harley's smirk grew.**

"**Quite the opposite really." Harley ran at Voldemort faster than anyone could blink and broke his wand arm. Voldemort screamed in pain. "See Voldemort I was going to make your death as painless as possible." Harley kicked at the back of his leg causing the bone to shatter and Voldemort to fall to the ground screaming in agony. "But then I thought about it. You killed my mum and dad. You almost killed me and my brother. You've caused grief for the entire wizarding world and I just don't like you. So why not send you to hell. Body and all?" Harley drew some complicated runes in the air and held her hand out facing her. "Thomas Marvolo Riddle, you have been charged with countless murders, rape, and tortures. You have also been found guilty of all charges." She started chanting in some ancient language really fast. When the chanting was done she slashed her hand and his from the blood on the ground a giant door appeared. Harley smirked again and the doors opened revealing the gates to hell. "Using my rights as an Angel of Death so given to me as my creature inheritance I grant you eternity in hell. Good-bye Tom." Voldemort was pulled into the gates with a scream that could shatter every glass in the world. When the gates closed and disappeared someone finally realized what happened and started cheering. Harley looked down at Harry. "I missed you."**

**"Who are you?" Sirius and Remus ran up to Harry then. Sirius was just about to hug her until Harley got his attention**

**"Paddy?" Sirius froze and turned to her."It's me. Uncle Paddy?"**

**"Harley?" Harley nodded and Sirius hugged her tightly followed by Remus. "Oh God! We thought you were dead."**

**"Sirius. What's going on? Who is this?" Remus pulled Harry next to him.**

**"This is you sister cub. Harry James Potter. Meet Harley Lillian Potter." Harry went wide eyed. Harley smiled and hugged him.**

**"I-I have a sister." Harry hugged her back and started sobbing.**

**"It's ok Bambi. I got you." Severus and Draco walked up and stopped. **

**"Ley?" Harley looked up and nodded again.**

**"Wothcer Uncle Sev." They all got caught up and then walked into the great hall where all the mourning families were gathered. **

**"Sonorus." Harley's voice got louder. "I need you all to please leave the school but stay on the grounds. This is very important." Confused everyone did as she said. She turned to Harry, Remus, Sirius, Severus and Draco. "Go. I'll be fine. Stay close to the castle." They did as she said and when everyone was out of the great hall she sent out her magic and saw that no one was in the castle. She asked Hogwarts to seal the doors and windows. She made her way to the heart of the castle and touched the main ward stone. She felt it pulse and closed her eyes and began chanting.**

**"Qui vivificabit vivit capta hic  
>Reverse effectus sem metus,<br>Curabitur ut laoreet quis,  
>In hoc quaedam magica cor pervenire,<br>Terra, aer, ignis, aqua, Spiritus Umbra, Magia,  
>Exaudi placito. Omnes dixi<br>Veni ad"**

**Everyone outside saw the catsle pulse and magic exploded from it. Everyone's wounds started healing and the castle started to rebuild it's self. The grounds started healing and all traces of blood were wiped clean. The wards around the grounds lit up and created a colorful dome of pure power. The castle pulsed 3 more times and went still. 5 minutes passed and the doors opened. All breathing haulted when Fred Weasley appeared in the door way followed by all those who were once dead. Families raced up to their once deceased members and cheered and sobbed. Harley was the last to walk out of the castle. Sirius, Remus, Severus and Draco ran up to her. Harley smiled and fainted.**

**_A few Days Later_**

**Harley woke up and immediately knew where she was. She got up and put on her clothes. Carefully she walked into the kitchen and was glomped by the twins. She stood standing and laughed with everyone who was in the kitchen. **

**"Hiya!"**

**'We missed you so much Harley. Where were you.'**

**"I got taken out of the house and I've been training since I was able to walk." They sat down and Harley wrinkled her nose. Molly looked at her.**

**"What's wrong dear? You don't like it?"**

**"Hey Harley would you feel better if this was O Negative." Harley laughed. She hugged Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen. **

**"Why're you hugging Harry?" Harley sneered and Harry groaned.**

**"Because I can. Who the fuck are you?"**

**"I'm Harry's Fiancee." Lot's of people spit out the food they were chewing on. Harry stood up.**

**"Since when!"**

**"Dumbledore signed a marriage contract between us. We'll be together always."**

**"Like the hell he will. There is no way Harry is marrying you." Ron glared at her along with Molly.**

**"And why not. My sister deserves it."**

**"Oh fuck no." Harley picked up Harry and shadow jumped with him to Gringotts. Griphook saw her and bowed low.**

**"To what do we owe this pleasure Lady Potter?"**

**"I need to speak to Ragnok. It's urgent." Griphook nodded and led them to a conference room. When they sat down Ragnok entered.**

**"What is it you wish for Lady Potter?"**

**"Why am I hearing news of a marriage contract between my brother and Ms. Ginevra Weasley? I never approved of this." Ragnok frowned and snapped his fingers and the papers appeared in front of him. **

**"Well. These papers are null and void since you are technically his magical guardian now that you're of age. By the way would you like to hear both your parent's Wills?" Harry jumped up.**

**"They had wills? Why didn't I hear anything about this?"**

**"What do you mean Lord Potter. We sent you a letter on your 11th birthday and you sent us one back saying no thanks."**

**"I did no such thing. And I never got that letter."**

**"Something isn't right. Ragnok can you summon everyone that was supposed to hear these wills and make it quick. We need to solve this now." Ragnok bowed and called for a lesser goblin. **

**"Ironfist. Please summon everyone on this list and send them here please." The goblin bowed and people started arriving 10 minutes later. Dumbledore walked in and stiffened.**

**"Harry my boy. What're you doing here? Come I'll take you back to the Dursley's"**

**"Don't call my brother your boy. And what the fuck do you mean back to the Dursley's?"**

**"Ms. Potter. I thought you were dead."**

**"Bullshit. I sent you letters to give to Harry. Now sit the fuck down and you better hope you have nothing to do with this." Dumbledore sat down other people walked in.**

**"Sirius, Moony. Sit here." They took seats next to Harry. Severus walked in next with Draco and they at on the other side of Harry and Harley. All of the Weasley's walked in and Ron threw a fit when he saw Harry sitting next to Draco.**

**"Harry! What're you doing with that mini Death Eater?" Harley snarled and Ragnok called everything to order.**

**"Can you all please sit down so that we can begin." After everyone was seated Griphook walked into the room carryin two pieces of parchment and set one on top of a globe. This is the Will of one James Potter."**

**"I James Potter being of sound body and mind hereby declare this as my last will and testament. Ok good now that that's all over. We can get on with the fun stuff. Now assuming this is being read I'm dead and gone. **

**To Sirius Black I won't leave any money because I know you won't take it Padfoot. So instead I'll say this take care of Harley and Harry. Be the father I wasn't able to be. Keep them away from Lily's sister. Merlin knows what would happen if they were put there. Teach Harry how to be a full marauder and Harley should be inducted as the first... Maraudette. Yea that's it. And make sure you catch that rat Peter. It is his fault I'm dead.**

**To Remus Lupin I leave 1 million galleons. For pete's sake Moony go and buy some decent clothes. And ask Padfoot out already. It's amazing you haven't jumped hi'**

**s bones yet." Remus blushed at that comment. **

**"To Alice and Frank Longbottom if something happens to Sirius I want you to raise Harry and Harley with Neville. They are god siblings. I also leave you 1 million galleons and two trunks in my vault.**

**To Minny I leave you a house located in Scotland. I also leave you 50,000 galleons. Do me a favor and watch over my kids when they get to Hogwarts.**

**To Dumbledore. I don't leave you anything you lying manipulating old fuck faced bastard. You lied to me and my wife you irritating old goat. You can go to hell. I can't wait to see what happens when Harley and Harry figure out what we have to say. And best to believe I'll be turning in my grave." Everyone's jaws dropped except Harley who was rolling on the floor laughing.**

**"Finally to Harry and Harley I leave everything else. Also when Harley comes of age we give her joint custody of Harry along with Sirius. There is something special in the Potter vault waiting for both of you. Take care of yourselves and I love you both. Bye Bambi. Bye Doe." Harry wiped a tear away and suprisingly Severus hugged him. Ragnok placed the orb on another piece of paper. **

**"This is the final will of Lillian Potter nee Emrys." The orb lit up and projected Lily's image...**

**Ohhh. I know I'm Horrible. Lmao.**


	3. Chapter 3

Like I said before I don't own the two used stories. All credit goes to their respective authors. I only own my Oc's.

**Chapter 2- We need to go!**

***Parseltongue***

**-Thoughts-**

**"Speaking"**

**'Twins Speaking Together'**

**Regular p.o.v**

**"I Lillian Potter-Emrys being of sound body and mind declare this as my last will and testament. Hi everybody. If you guys are reading this then I'm dead. My only regret is that I couldn't watch Harley, Neville, and Harry grow up.**

**To Sirius Black I leave you my kids. Watch over them like they were your own. I also want you to keep them away from my sister. Don't even let them go near that place.**

**To Remus Lupin I leave 50,000 galleons. I only ask that you help Sirius out. Merlin knows he needs the help. I don't want my kids to grow up like wild monkeys.**

**To Minerva I leave you with joint custody of the kids with Sirius while they're at Hogwarts. Keep them away from Albus. I don't trust him.**

**To the Weasley's I don't leave you with anything. I can only guess what Dumbledore's lap dogs will do to my kids.**

**To Frank and Alice Longbottom I leave you with trunks in my vaults with your name on them. Watch over your God kids.**

**To Dumbledore I'm not giving you anything. I know you lied about my heritage. I'm no damn muggleborn. Stay away from my kids.**

**To Severus I leave you with all my potion notebooks. You'll know when to use them. I know we weren't the closest at the time but watch my kids for me. We made you Harley's God-father.**

**Finally to Harley, Harry, and Neville I leave you with everything else to be split among you. Remember I love you guys with all my heart. Don't let anyone tell you any different."**

**"WHAT!" Molly shrieked. "How dare that vile woman call us that." At her words she found herself at the tip of several wands and Griphook cast a strong Goblin stunner at Harley.**

**"You filthy woman. Keep my mother's name out of your damn mouth unless you want me to cut your tongue out." Severus helped Harley up and wrapped his arms around her. Ginny turned towards Harry.**

**"Are you just going to let that whore say that about my mother?" **

**"Don't call my sister that."**

**"Oh Harry sweetheart we are going to have to change that attitude when we get married." Molly grabbed Harry's arm.**

**"Come along dear we have wedding plans to go over." At this point Serverus let go of Harley's arms and was over with Sirius trying to calm a raging Remus. Draco stood to the side calming Neville. Harley gripped Molly's wrist squeezing it.**

**"Let go of my brother before I break it. Harry isn't marrying that bitch and he's damn sure not going anywhere with the likes of you." Dumbledore tried to step in.**

**"Now Ms. Potter..." Harley cut him off.**

**"And who gave you permission to speak. I have things to settle with you. Now pipe down and wait your turn like a good little headmaster." She turned back to Molly. "Now as I was saying that damn contract is null and void seeing as neither Sirius nor I have signed it." Ginny screached. **

**"No. We are getting married and I'm getting his money. Mom you promised."**

**"You wanted me because of my money." Ron spoke up with Hermoine standing by him.**

**"It's not like you need it. We deserve that money all the shit you put us through." Hermoine spoke up.**

**"Plus all the books you've got in your vault. It's not like you'll be reading them. Plus you owe us. We stuck by you everytime you put yourself in the limelight." Harry looked close to tears and Harley started snarling. Her vision went red. **

**"I want you out of my sight. Never approach Harry in your Merlin forsaken lives."**

**"And you won't be getting a dime of his money. Moony and I will make sure of it. You're all worthless people." Griphook tried to calm everyone down. **

**"Lord and Lady Potter. All your money will be returned to you with a recomission paid from their vaults. Every knut will be put back. Now I ask everyone besides those appointed by you to leave. We have to do an inheritance test." **

**"Only Remmy, Paddy, Dragon, Neville, and Uncle Sev can stay. I want the rest of them removed from my presence immediately." Griphook bowed and called in some gaurds and removed everyone that was not supposed to be there.**

**"Now Ms. Potter and Mr. Potter I want you to prick your fingres and place 3 drops of blood on these pieces of parchment." They did what Ragnok said and slowly words started appearing on the paper. After a good five minutes filled with the figuring out of how much money was taken the writing finally stopped. Ragnok picked up the sheet. "Alright who wants to go first?"**

**"I will. Harry should go after me." Ragnok nodded.**

**"Harley Lillian Potter Inheritance reading:**

**Creature blood-**

**1/4 Vampire (Paternal)**

**1/4 Veela (Maternal)**

**1/4 Angel (Maternal)**

**1/4 Dark Elf (Paternal)**

**Family Inheritance-**

**Heir of Raveclaw (Maternal)**

**Heir of Hufflepuff (Maternal)**

**Side Heir of Peverells (Paternal)**

**Side Heir of Potters (Paternal)**

**Heir of Le Fay (Maternal)**

**Side Heir of the Princes (God-Paternal)**

**Side Heir of the Blacks (God-Paternal)**

**Lady of the Dark"**

**"Wow. I'm rich bitch." Harry hugged his sister. And Harley looked at Severus. "Uncle Sev you made me your heir."**

**"Yes you along with Draco." Harley hugged him.**

**"Ok now it's your turn cub." Sirius patted Harry on the back.**

**"Harry James Potter Inheritance Reading:**

**Creature blood-**

**1/4 Vampire (Paternal)**

**1/4 Veela (Maternal)**

**1/4 Angel (Maternal)**

**1/4 Dark Elf (Paternal)**

**Family Inheritance-**

**Heir of Raveclaw (Maternal)**

**Heir of Hufflepuff (Maternal)**

**Side Heir of Peverells (Paternal)**

**Side Heir of Potters (Paternal)**

**Heir of Emrys (Paternal)**

**Side Heir of the Blacks (God-Paternal)**

**Lord of the Dark"**

**"Sounds wicked. Now Explain to us what the hell is a Lady and Lord of the Dark?"**

**"Well simply put Miss Potter. You and your brother are the Rulers of all that is dark. Dark creatures, Dark Magic. Everything." Harry's eyes went wide and Sirius fainted. **

**"That's fucking epic. I'm Lady Dark. Oh chyea." Harley was jumping around. She kissed Draco and Harry on the cheek and hugged everyone else. **

**"Ragnarok is there anywhere out of Britain that we can live?" **

**"You want to leave cub?" Harry nodded after looking at Harley for confimation.**

**"Yes. I think we should all go. The Wizarding World screwed all over some way. We can get Luna too. It'll be Me, you and Siri, Severus, Draco, Neville, and Harley."**

**"Well if that's what you want." Harry nodded. **

**"Skip the properties. I know the perfect place. I have a home there and all."**

**"Where will we go?" Draco was looking just as curious as them all. Harley smiled and looked at everyone.**

**"Forks Washington"**

**~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~**

**Harley carried a sleeping Harry off the plane. Nevilla carried Draco and eveyone else walked. After they grabbed their luggage and went to give their passports Harley showed them all out to a van and made sure everyone was strapped in before flooring it to Forks. She pulled up to a two story house with a wrap around porch. In the back there was a green/pool house. There was also a huge garage that could hold many cars. She carried in Harry after vanishing their trunks to their rooms. **

**"Alright. Now all rooms are on the second floor. Your name is on your door. There's a practice room in the basement as well as two potions labs completely stocked. Tomorrow we'll go and get cars. So Go sleepy." Everyone went and found their door before climbing into bed and falling asleep.**

**~~The Next Morning~~**

**"Harley. can we go car shopping now. Please. Please. Pleassssssssssseeee."**

**"Fine Harry just let me take back the rental and then I'll apparate back and we can go. Gosh." Thanks to a disillusionment charm Harley had the car returned in under 10 minutes and apparated back to the house where everyone was waiting. "Alright let's go." With a crack everyone appeared in an alley next to the car dealership. They spent an hour just looking and in the end Harry got a Emerald Green 2007 Ferrari 430 Scuderia. Nevilla got a Sky-Blue 2009 Volvo S60 Concept. Draco got a Silver 2008 Lamborghini Reventon. Remus and Sirius got a Black Porsche 911 Turbo. Severus got a Forest Green 2005 Maybach Exelero. Harley got a Black 2005 Ferrari F430 Spider and a Red Ninja 14R. They all drove back in their cars and Harley's bike was shipped to the house. **

**Maybe they could live a good life here.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok. I have found my somewhat lost muse so I'll write another chapter today. Hope you enjoy

Chapter 3- Welcome to Forks

**"Harley!" Harley ran downstairs at Remus' call.**

**"What's wrong." Remus pointed to Harry who was doubled over in pain. Sirius was rubbbibg his back tryin not to freak out and Neville tried to calm a frantic Draco. Harley walked over and opened his mouth revealing his canines which were sharpening and pushing through his gums. Harley swore and picked him up. "It's starting. I forgot today was our birthday. He goes through his frist inheritance while I start my last." She ran up the steps and set him in bed right as a bought of pain hit her. She looked at Remus and Sirius. "Keep everyone out until tomorrow. Ward the door with magic dampeners from the outside. I'll do the inside." She gritted her teeth as he closed the door. She threw every protection ward she knew at the door. As she finished Harry screamed and she dropped to her knees as the pain became too much. They both blacked out.**

**Remus felt the heavy magic in the air and keep his magic shield thriving. Sirius added some of his own and they sat outside the door with Neville and Draco waiting.**

**~Next Morning~**

**Harry groaned as he woke up. He looked over and Harley was laying next to him. He shook her shoulder.**

**"Harley. Harley wake up." Harley groaned and pushed herself up. Harry noticed her wings were out. Then he felt something on his own back. " Harley what's going on." Harley shook her head.**

**"It was your inheritance last night. The creature blood in you finally kicked in. I was coming into my last. Now get up. I have to take you hunting. So you won't drain Remus and everyone else dry." Harry nodded and ran into the closet. Harley took down the wards and opened the door sliding out into the hall way. Everyone was asleep so she cleared her throat (very loudly I might add) and woke Remus up. **

**"Har? How is he? Are you two alright?" Harley rolled her eyes.**

**"We're fine. I'm taking him hunting. It's his first one." Harley squealed. "I feel like a proud parent." Remus laughed and hugged her. He picked up Sirius then woke Neville who picked up Draco.**

**"We'll be in our rooms. We've been up all night." Harley nodded as they all went to their separate spaces. She walked in as Harry was attempting to put on a shirt. She laughed when his wings flared with his aggitation.**

**"Bambi. Here let me help. Sit down." Harry did as instructed. "Now focus on your wings. Think as them as apart of yourself. Now will them to disappear." Harry focused and slowly his wings folded into his back. Harley hummed. "I thought it was gonna be this way." **

**"What do you mean?" Harley rubbed Harry's spine in between his shoulder blades causing him to purr. **

**"You're a Submissive. That means your mate will be a Dominant." Harry pouted." Don't be like that. now come on. It's time for you to eat." Harley pushed Harry towards the window and made him jump out. He was a bit skeptical but trusted her and jumped before landing on his feet. Harley chuckled and flipped over the railing landing next to him. She grabbed his hand and started to run forcing him to keep up with him. They stopped in a heavily wooded area.**

**"What do I do?" Harley made Harry stand in the middle of the clearing.**

**"Be calm. Now close your eyes and let go to instincts. When you smell food let go and go get it." Harry closed his eyes and let his senses expand.**

**"Just beyond the tree line in a bigger meadow. THere is... I think 6... Deer?" Harley nodded.**

**"Good Bambi. Now go eat." No sooner did she say that Harry was in the trees and taking down a female deer. Harley laughed and took down her own prey. Harry moved on to his second and then third. Harley had 1 more andd just watched as her brother drank his fill. Harley felt a shift in the wind and before she could react she was tackled from the side. Harry gave out a cry and moved to help her but was held from behind by a bigger pair of arms.**

**"Har!" Harley kicked the figure away from her and was prying Harry out of the other one's arm in the next second. She put Harry behind her and snarled at the crouching figures in front of her. They snarled back at her. She got tired of it and snapped her fingers freezing them in place.**

**"Who are you?" The Bronze haired one glared.**

**"You first." Harley rolled her eyes.**

**"Harley Potter. This is Harry." The Big Buff one spoke next.**

**"Emmett Cullen."**

**Edward Cullen." SHe didn't let them move.**

**"Why did you attack us?" Harry grabbed Harley's arm.**

**"We thought you were a threat. Our Family claims this area." Harley ground her teeth.**

**"Well we're no threat." She let them loose but didn't move from her spot in front of her brother. Harry peeked from behind her and looked at Edward who was looking at him with a weird look. Harry felt his heart start hammering in his chest. This caused Edward and Emmett to look at them weirdly.**

**"You both have beating hearts yet you smell like Vampires and something else." **

**"That's classified information." Harley noticed the look shared by Edward and Harry. "I think we should get going Harry. You have school in about 4 hours."**

**"You go to the High School?"**

**"Me and my brothers." Emmett looked at Harley.**

**"What about you?" **

**"No. I work at the Hospital."**

**"So does our Father." Harley nodded and pulled Harry back towards the trees. Harry waved behind him.**

**"See you around." They ran back to the house not looking back at the stock still Cullens.**

***Edward p.o.v***

_**Mate..**_

_**My Mate...**_

_**He's My Mate...**_

_**Bella isn't..**_

_**Damn...**_

***Regular P.o.v***

**Harley jumped up to her balcony window and Harry followed. Harley was pacing back and forth. Harry sat cross-legged on the bed.**

**" Mate. Harry that Cullen guy the bronze one is your mate." Harley picked him up spinning him in a circle. "Come on I have to get you ready. Then I have to explain the rules" Harry groaned as he was dragged to the bathroom. Everyone else just started w****aking up when she was doing his hair. "Ok Harry. This is a circlet . It's worn on a submissive's head to show that they have a mate. You must never take it off unless you're with family or with your mate. And don't let anyone but our family or his family touch your hair." Harry looked at the crown like piece of jewelry adorning his head. It was silver with intricate designs looping through. Remus walked in and gasped.**

**"You found your mate?" Harley grinned.**

**"Isn't it great. Plus he's a vampire so we won't have to worry about changing him."**

**"Remy make her stop." Harry was blushing as Harley fawned over him. Remus laughed and told him he had 15 minutes to get ready for school.**

**Ok. So tell em What should I do with Bella? I mean I don't want her in the story at all because she stands for the things I hate. But help please. And Review or I won't update.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya. So I have the perfect idea for Bella and it's all thanks to Angel JJK and Elfin69. Bella is not going to ruin this story.

Anywho you all know the drill.

I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. If I did Bella would have been tortured mercilessly by Jane then feasted on by Demetri.

Chapter 4- Doctor I Think I Have A Fever

**Harley finished dressing Harry and let him go downstairs. She got dressed then went to give instructions to Draco and Neville who were blushing at each other.**

**"Look you guys Harry needs your help." They both looked up at her. **

**"What can we do for you Har?" Draco smiled.**

**"I need you guys to keep people from touching Harry. We don't need his mate to go into a rage because someone without permission touched him."**

**"No problem Ley."**

**"Also I need to lay down some rules. Main rule is Don't Get Caught. Have fun." She waved them off. Neville swallowed his food and went outside to start the car. Draco and Harry finished eating and hugged and kissed Harley, Sirius and Remus and ran out to the car with Neville. The drive to school was filled with singing and laughter. They pulled into the parking lot and Harry looked reluctant.**

**"Dray. What if this ends up like Hogwarts." Draco sighed and patted Harry's shoulder from in the back seat.**

**"Don't worry Har. There isn't anything here that can hurt you. Besides your mate is a vampire. And you have a sister who'll kill Merlin for you." They walked into the office ignoring the voices and stares from the teenagers around. Harry's eyes snapped to Edward who was staring also. He smiled at him and kept walking. Neville grabbed their schedules and compared them. **

**"It seems like we have 1st, 4th, Lunch, and Last hour together." Harry looked a little down at having separate classes. Neville hugged him. "Don't worry Harry. It'll be ok. If you have any problems at all just text me." Harry nodded and they went to their first class. The teacher introduced them and let them sit together near the front. The English class was interesting. They were just beginning To Kill a Mockingbird. When the bell rang Harry had a grimace on his face. He hugged Draco and Neville before reluctantly going to his next class. The day passed until lunch. Harry walked in and immediately sought out Neville and Draco. **

**"These kids are dangerous. There's this one girl she won't stop touching me. The door opened and Harry looked up and groaned.**

**"Harry!" The girl ran over to Harry and attached herself to his arm. Harry yelped and tried to push her away. Draco growled and dragged the girl from Harry before pulling him in between himself and Neville. "Oh. You must be Harry's brothers. I'm Jessica and I must say it is like totally awesome to be meeting you guys." After she got done talking they were joined by 3 more girls and 3 more Boys. "These are my friend. Angela, Lauren, Bella, Mike, Tyler, and Eric." Draco sneered and Draco glowered. Harry just blanched.**

**"Great an annoying chit and her band of misfits have joined the table." Jessica giggled and everyone else laughed. Harry raised an eyebrow. He just insulted them and they laugh.**

**"Dray I think this group is dumber than we thought." Draco nodded at Neville. Jessica giggled again.**

**"Anywho. what brings you guys to forks?" Draco's eye twitched.**

**"I really don't think that's any of your business." Just then the door opened again and Harry caught the Cullens walking in. Edward walked by and smiled at Harry making him blush. Jessica caught on and scoffed.**

**"Those are the Cullens. The 2 Blondes are Rosalie and Jasper they're twins. And then You have the little one that's Alice. She's a bit wierd." Mike laughed.**

**"One too many screws loose in that one."**

**"Then the really big one is Emmett. And finally there is Edward." Harry straight faced her. and Neville touched his arm.**

**"We needed to know this why?" Bella butted in.**

**"I'd stay away from them. Their one wierd ass family." Jessica scoffed again.**

**"They're all together. Like Together Together. Except Edward. Him and Bella used to go out. But I wouldn't waste my time. He hasn't been looking at anyone else since then." Draco laughed.**

**"Somebody got rejected." Jessica ignored him.**

**"Mr. Cullen and his wife adopted them. I think it's cause she can't have any kids or something like that. It's a shame really." When Jessica said that Harry stood swiftly.**

**"You little cow. What does that have to do with anything. SO what she can't have fucking kids. Does that make her less of a mother. They're lucky to have somebody want them. I sure as hell wish somebody would have gave a damn about me and my sister. You know what I think you're jealous. Because they have something you don't. Stupid Chit Next time think before you open that disgusting mouth of yours. OR else I'll beat your freaking face in." Harry turned to walk away but stopped. "Oh and I'm gay. So all of your "womanly assets" are filthy to me." Harry left a stuttering Jessica and the rest of the cafeteria sat wide-eyed. Draco sneered at them while Neville went after Harry.**

**"I hope you're fucking proud. An angry Harry isn't a nice Harry. You just better hope Harley doesn't hear about this." He stalked off and went to the Cullen's table. "Edward Harry needs you as you'll be the only one that can calm him down. Just a word of advice though. Don't treat Harry how you probably treated that Bitch. Cause he'll light your ass on fire." Edward nodded and got up to follow Draco. Edward walked to their car where he was sitting in the drivers seat hunched over. Neville stood next to him trying to soothe his tensed body. Edward nodded at Neville who moved away. Harry bent down and took Harry's hands away from his face. When Harry saw who it was he relaxed. Edward pulled him up and then sat in the drivers seat pulling Harry down into his lap. Harry curled up and Edward began purring letting the vibrations calm Harry. When he felt the tension disappear he let Harry go.**

**"Are you alright?" Harry nodded and the bell rand signalling the end of lunch. "What class do you have?"**

**"Biology." Edward nodded and closed the door.**

**"Me too. Neville, Draco do you mind if I walk him to class." They shook their heads and turned to go to their classes. Edward walked into Biology and led Harry to the teacher before taking his seat next to Bella. He moved his seat as far from her as possible. The teached began the lesson but Harry and Edward started talking. Edward inhaled and touched Harry's arm.**

**"What?" Harry blushed.**

**"You smell nice. Like Vanilla and spices. I love it." Bella scoffed and kissed her teeth.**

**"That's disgusting. Harry remember what I said. It'd be best to stay away from them. Edward sank in his seat and Harry growled.**

**"Thank you Bella. But nobody asked for your opinion. Do me a favor and mind your own damn business." Bella turned red and the bell rang. Arry got up and stalked out with Edward behind him. They went to the hall where they had seperate classes. "I want to invite you to y house after school. That is if you want to." Harry looked down.**

**"I'd love to Harry. Is my whol family invited?" Harry nodded and kissed Edward on the cheek and ran to his next class. Edward smiled and walked to his class.**


End file.
